A hybrid vehicle is per se known in which the power of an internal combustion engine is split between a first motor-generator and an output unit, and a second motor-generator is connected to this output unit via a gear. With a hybrid vehicle of this type, when the motor torque of the second motor-generator is in the vicinity of 0 Nm, the pressure upon the output unit by the gear that is provided as interposed between the output unit and the second motor-generator becomes slackened. As a result, due to transmission of torque fluctuations or rotational speed fluctuations of the internal combustion engine, the output unit and the gear mutually collide because of backlash between them, and noise such as gear rattle noise or the like is generated. Accordingly a control apparatus has been proposed that reduces fluctuations of the output of the internal combustion engine and suppresses noise by changing the operating point of the internal combustion engine to the high rotational speed low torque side if a condition for suppression of noise generated by such a power transmission mechanism becomes valid (refer to Patent Document #1). Apart from the above, Patent Document #2 in the following Citation List may also be considered to have some relevance to the present invention.